


Unexpected

by kronette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a Dean/Cas/Sam OTP 3some meme and I started reading some of the  stories/comments posted. And some are damn hot and some are funny. And  then @#(!)*#@! Castiel starts <em>looking</em> at me, and then I  realize he's not looking at me, he's looking and Sam and Dean kissing  like they've got an eternity to do it, and well, this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

When Castiel appeared in the brothers' room at the motel, he wasn't expecting...that. 

Sam and Dean were shirtless. That wasn't unexpected; he'd seen them in various states of undress as they tended to wounds or emerged from the shower. 

Sam and Dean were on the bed furthest from the door, in what was normally Sam's bed. That was unusual, but not unheard of when they were watching television or going over hunting notes. 

Unexpected was that Sam was on top of Dean, mostly. Castiel tilted his head, unsure exactly what it was he was seeing. He had a clear view of Dean's knee, bent and moving slightly as his body moved. He had a clear view of Sam's right leg, stretched out along the bed, but his left leg seemed to be entangled with Dean's that was stretched out on the bed, too. Their jeans were low enough that the tops of their underwear showed, and Castiel had to walk closer to the bed in order to confirm that Sam's hand was indeed inside Dean's underwear, wrapped around Dean's cock. From this angle, he could see Dean's fingernail flicking against Sam's reddened nipple, and the shudders it caused the younger man. 

He swallowed hard as the veins in Sam's arm stood out, as Sam's hand twisted on Dean's cock. At the movement, Dean pulled back from kissing Sam, throat exposed as he arched back and moaned low in his chest. His eyes remained closed, but the pleasure was evident on his flushed skin, the plumpness and redness and shininess of his lips. 

Dampness was just beginning to form on their exposed skin, but their pace was unhurried, as if by mutual agreement they planned on lasting the whole night just like that. Sam's head dipped to Dean's throat and nipped the exposed flesh. Dean's grip on Sam's shoulder tightened reflexively, knuckles going white for an instant before smoothing down the still-in-motion arm to Sam's hand, joining it around Dean's hardened flesh. Sam's hand slipped from beneath Dean's, ghosting along the band of underwear and jeans and slowly pushing downward until Dean's hip and part of his ass were revealed. With a happy murmur, Sam licked at Dean's neck and his hand gripped the muscles of Dean's ass, and then their mouths met again. 

But what was _truly_ unexpected was the sound that caught in Castiel's throat as he watched the brothers kiss, lazy and long, drawn-out swipes of tongue as their lips parted and melded back together. He had moved closer, close enough to hear the wet sounds of their tongues, the sighs of their breath, to feel the utter contentment they obviously felt at just _being_. 

Sam shifted and Castiel's eyes locked on the movement beneath Sam's faded jeans. The hollow dip at the base of Sam's spine taunted him in flashes as Sam started rocking against Dean; gentle, slow glides that had them both moaning. 

Dean's hand was now in Sam's hair as their mouths changed angles, as Dean's free hand slid into the back of Sam's jeans _just_ at the place Castiel was mesmerized by, fingers splayed wide as if in ownership. 

Castiel felt heat flush his upper chest and neck, wondering if he'd been caught, but a glance at Dean's face showed no signs of noticing anything outside of the sense of touch. 

Their jeans and underwear were making their way down their legs to pool at their ankles, then were pushed off the bed in an easy slide to the floor. Once free of their last hindrance, Dean rolled to his side, pushing Sam until he could fit his leg between Sam's, an effortless shift in movement that had their breaths hitching in unison. 

Now the brothers faced each other, flesh to flesh in every sense of the word, and Castiel felt loneliness like he'd never experienced before. Here, the brothers had found peace with each other, and Castiel was nothing more than an unwelcome voyeur, intruding on the most private of intimacies. 

He was helpless to turn away, though, as Dean's hand stroked along Sam's forearm. As Sam licked at Dean's lower lip. As their hands unerringly reached for the other's cock, beginning the slow strokes again. 

A voice startled the silence, rough and amused. "Lose the coat and you can join us, Cas." 

Piercing green eyes met his, too knowing but accepting, welcoming and teasing. Brown, amused eyes were staring at him, also, welcoming him if he should choose to join in. "I would be...an intrusion." 

A smirk, that only Dean could conjure while a hand slowly stroked him, crinkled his eyes. "You're already here," Dean reasoned, flicking his gaze downward. "Though you may need some encouragement." 

Castiel witnessed an entire conversation happened in the span of an eye glance, and then Sam was rising from the bed, graceful despite his size. Castiel tilted his head back as he kept his eyes locked on Sam's, uncertainty freezing his ability to move. Sam's hand cupped his neck, thumb tracing along his cheek once before bending down and placing an almost chaste kiss on his lips. Castiel couldn't stop the sigh that escaped from his mouth and pressed closer, following Sam's mouth with his lips. He thought he heard a chuckle from behind Sam, but didn't care because Sam had stopped backing away and was allowing him to explore with his lips, teasing out his tongue to lick along Sam's lower lip and gasped as it was engulfed in the heat of Sam's mouth. The warmth of Sam's hand against his neck was nothing compared to the heat of his mouth, so playful yet demanding at the same time. 

He felt his coat drop to the floor, then his jacket was slipped off his shoulders. He blinked his eyes and tried to twist to see Dean behind him, but Sam held his head firm and opened his mouth wider, drawing Castiel's attention - fully - back to him. 

An odd sound between a moan and a whimper tickled his throat as he felt Dean's fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt, then cool air drifted across his bare chest, raising gooseflesh. Then Dean's hands slid over his flesh and he was pulled back against Dean's chest, suddenly caught between the two brothers. 

He found he was having difficulty maintaining his even breathing and pulled away from Sam, startled. A huffed laugh warmed his shoulder, and Dean murmured in his ear, "If you're doing it right, you'll find your breath hitching in your chest; your heart catching in your throat as pleasure overtakes you." 

Sam's expression was understanding, as Castiel turned and said, "Yes." 

Dean's face was still flushed, his eyes dancing. "I didn't ask a question." 

Eyes narrowed, Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's neck and proceeded to do to Dean's mouth what Sam had just done to him. Teeth, lips, tongue, little nips and tugs and tongues thick alongside each other. He felt hands grasping at the flesh of his waist, beneath the band of his pants, along his back and shoulders, caressing and drawing out pleasure. He felt his pants slide along his legs and hit his feet, then suddenly he was sandwiched between hard flesh. 

His hand gripped Dean's shoulder, remembering in time not to squeeze inhumanly as he struggled to control his breathing. His head titled back to Sam's chest, his free arm circling behind Sam's neck as he pulled the man down for another kiss. He let out a startled yelp as Dean's tongue began to trace over his chest, the coolness intensifying as Dean blew gently across his skin. The press of Sam's chest to his back, the hardness he could feel at the small of his back, and Dean - Dean in front of him, teasing him by barely touching, had him growling. An actual growl, which both amused the brothers and caused them to sigh and moan. 

Despite his angelic sense of time, it seemed to slip from him as sensations flooded his vessel's body, flesh warmed and grew moist with sweat, slickness making the rubbing that much easier against the bodies surrounding him. A shock of coolness and a change in the air signaled their return to the bed, and Castiel was thankful for the solidness beneath his body. He closed his eyes and concentrated on touch, every nerve ending alive with the anticipation of the pad of a thumb or the tip of a tongue. His breaths caught in his chest, as Dean had said, and he choked on moans that came unbidden but seemed to urge the brothers on to further sink him into their pleasure. 

When his eyes fluttered open, once, it was to see Sam and Dean kissing, their mouths inches above his own, the rasp of their tongues so close he could almost taste them. He must have made another sound, as Dean leaned down and kissed him deeply then, blunt nails scraping down his sides and causing him to arch up and hiss into Dean's mouth. Sam's chuckle caused him to buck against Dean, and all three let out various sounds as their quickly overheating skin demanded more. 

He was lying back against Sam, his limbs sprawled as he let the brothers move and arrange him to their liking. Sam's arm was around his chest, hand splayed over his heart while the other slipped and slid against the skin of his hip. Sam was rolling his hips, causing the gentle swell of his own hips against Dean, who had just bent his head with a wicked grin and licked the head of his cock. His startled shout was quickly followed by a “please,” that must have reverberated through Dean, as suddenly he was in Dean's mouth and Dean was _humming_. He clung to Sam's forearm, assaulted by the new sensations coursing through him, and surely, surely this couldn't go on much longer. 

As Sam nipped and sucked as his neck, Dean did the same with his cock and he wriggled and thrust and may have made a mewling sound. He spread his legs at Dean's urging, bending his knees without prompting, but Dean only used his knee for leverage as he swept his tongue up and down Castiel's cock one last time. 

The awkward kisses with Sam had his neck hurting, but he still angled his head up as Dean and Sam met above him again, darting his tongue into their kiss. 

One of them hissed, "Fuck," and he thought it may have been Sam, as Dean answered, " _No_ time for that. Gotta have you now, both of you." 

With that declaration, Castiel felt himself being manhandled into a slightly better position, one where his ass rested on Sam's cock, and Sam began to roll his hips again, this time more urgently. Dean spread his legs more and shifted closer, and Castiel must have looked afraid, because Dean leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "Relax. Nothing too big this time, promise." Castiel licked his lips and nodded, then gasped as Dean settled between his legs, their cocks next to each other. 

Then Dean began to move, and it was all Castiel could do to hold onto the flesh beneath his hands as a wildstorm of feeling blasted through him. Soft cries filled the air as heated skin slipped against heated skin, as easy glides turned to arrhythmic stutters, as white-hot burst through him so suddenly Castiel's cry couldn't even form. His body bowed in climax, Sam's having done so seconds before, and then Dean's warmth spread over him and mingled with his own. 

When everything reset for him: time and his sense of it, that is, they were a tangle of odd limbs, still stroking whatever flesh they could reach. Castiel felt a kiss on the corner of his mouth, but was too sated to open his eyes to see which Winchester had done so. Someone's foot was rubbing his calf in slow circles, and he found that his own fingers were stroking someone's hair. He hummed contently, and heard Dean's low chuckle somewhere off to his side. 

"I think we blissed out an angel." 

 Castiel suddenly felt _wanton_ \- that seemed the correct word - as he stretched and arched, rubbing whatever skin his hands met as he waved them casually around and sat up. He looked back at Dean, who was staring at him in a mix of awe and lust, and then at Sam, who was unabashedly staring with open lust, no awe to be seen. Castiel smirked. "It wasn't heaven, but it was nice." 

Sam's lips quirked as he _got it_ \- but it was Dean's spluttering that had Castiel chuckling. He drew Dean to him for a slow kiss, removing the last vestiges of smugness from the man's face. 

Sam was openly grinning. "That's a good look for you, Dean," he quipped, after Castiel had released Dean and left the elder brother with half-closed eyes and a half-dopey smile on his lips. 

The smile didn't leave Dean's mouth as he fired back with, "Eat me, Sammy." 

"Naah," Sam replied, surprising Castiel by slipping an arm around his waist, "I'd rather start with Cas."    
The End


End file.
